Just a Bath
by Runningbook5
Summary: Merlin draws Arthur's bath but a simple fall soon makes things more interesting.


"Merlin! What in the world is wrong with you! Are you trying to single-handedly halt all trade into the kingdom?" Arthur shouted as he watched the documents he had spent days agonizing over erupt into flame.

"Well, if you had just eaten when I gave you the food I wouldn't have pushed your parchment off the table. How was I supposed to know that the breeze would carry them toward the fire?" Merlin retorted as he scrambled to save the last of the documents before they too perish. Unfortunately, retorts mixed with fast movement proved to be too much effort for the gangly manservant as he soon found himself tripping and falling headlong into the wall.

"Just forget about them Merlin. I'll redraft the agreement later. It's obvious that you'll only end up killing yourself if you continue."

"Arthur! You care!"

"Don't be such a clot pole Merlin. I need to keep you alive because I like the way you make my bath. And on that note, fetch some warm water. I'd rather not smell like an old sock when I go explain to my father why it's going to take me another week to finish the trade agreement."

Half an hour later Merlin had heated enough hot water to fill Arthur's bath and had only sloshed half a bucket on the floor next to the bath. Arthur slipped behind the screen to remove his clothes and climbed into the bath as Merlin retrieved a towel from the cabinet and hung it on the screen.

"Merlin, I must say, these baths really are the highlight of my week. Somehow you always get the water just right."

Bustling toward the table to tidy up, Merlin replies "I thought I was a terrible servaahhhh!" Once again, the task of talking interrupted Merlin's ability to walk. Of course the water he had previously spilt on the floor didn't help and Merlin was soon wind-milling his arms trying to save himself from falling. The only thing within reach happened to be Arthur's bath. Instead of catching onto the sides of the bath he instead ended up slipping arms-deep into the warm water and splashing half of the water into the Prince's face. Half pulling himself up and half getting pushed out by Arthur, he soon found himself looking into the Prince's eyes as water dripped off of both of them.

"Mer-lin! You…you…you," but the rest of the words didn't come. Looking into Merlin's face, Arthur saw the water droplets slow as they fell. He saw that goofy smile aimed at his face and something changed. Instead of finishing the curse he had started, he leaned forward. His eyes never leaving Merlin's, their lips touch. Merlin's eyes widen slightly in shock. After a moment's hesitation he pushes his lips back towards Arthur. Lips never leaving, the two men stand up. Merlin blindly reaches back towards the screen to find the towel. As Arthur steps out of the tub Merlin starts to rub the towel across his chest, drying him off. Merlin moves further down drying Arthur as he goes until his hands run across Arthurs cock. Without a second thought, Merlin swallows Arthurs cock until his lips meet the base.

"Holy fuck!" shouts Arthur when he feels the warmth of Merlin's mouth engulf his dick. Arthur starts to gently push his cock into and out of his manservant's mouth while Merlin continues to dry off his Prince's legs with one hand and wraps his other hand around Arthur's cock while it fucks his mouth. When he finishes drying the Prince, he takes Arthur's cock out of his mouth. Arthur reaches down and pulls Merlin's tunic up and over his head. The raven-haired boy brings his mouth back to the dick in front of his face but doesn't start to suck it. Rather, he licks the length and starts to kiss the head. Arthur leans back against the tub and Merlin takes the chance to start kissing the insides of Arthur's legs. Arthur's moans only encourage Merlin to continue his oral assault. As Merlin's attention turns to Arthur's balls, Arthur starts running his hands though Merlin's hair. After a few moments he starts to gently pull Merlin up. As Merlin stands, he kisses a trail up Arthur's chest until he makes it back to Arthur's lips.

Abandoning the Prince's lips after only one kiss he makes his way to Arthur's ears. Arthurs stands up and starts to grind his hips forward into Merlin as his servant continues pleasuring the Prince's ears. To get into a better angle to kiss Arthur's neck, Merlin makes his way behind the golden-haired man and wraps his arms around the strong torso. Arthur's moans continue when he grabs Merlin's hands to wrap them tighter around his chest. Merlin's erection strains against his trousers. When the trapped cock rubs past Arthur's cock he quickly turns around.

"You still happen to be wearing wet trousers. What exactly do you think we should do about that?" Without waiting for an answer, Arthur simultaneously continued kissing Merlin, reached his left hand into Merlin's trousers to wrap his hand around the throbbing cock, and used his right to start unfastening the pants. As soon as Merlin's dick was freed from his trousers, Arthur dropped to his knees and lost no time in memorizing the contours of the shaft with his mouth. While working to swallow as much as of his servant's member as he could he finished pulling the wet trousers down and let Merlin step out of them. After a few more movements up and down Merlin's cock, he released it and stood back up to continue kissing Merlin. While kissing, Arthur takes slow steps toward the bed, leading until Merlin has Arthur pushed against the bed.

Merlin kneels back down and takes a few seconds to suck on Arthur's dick but quickly pushes the Prince backwards until he is able to lift Arthur's legs up. Merlin's attention leaves Arthur's cock trails between his legs until his tongue is pressed up against Arthur's entrance.

"Merlin! What are you…uuuuuhhhhh…mmmmmmm…." Arthur's complaints end quickly as his servant continues to lick the blond's hole. Merlin sucks on one of his own fingers to lubricate it before slowly pushing it into Arthur's ass while continuing his attention to the area with his tongue. Arthur squirms uncomfortably at first, but as Merlin continues to slowly move his finger in and out Arthur starts to moan out again. Merlin removes his finger so he can lube up another and slowly pushes the two back into the Prince. Arthur starts to squirm again but quickly stops as he gets used to the added girth.

"Arthur, I need you do something for me" Merlin whispers.

"Anything" the Prince replies.

"Suck my cock some more."

Without answering, Arthur pulls Merlin up and gets down so he can take in his manservant once more. When Merlin deems his dick to be lubed enough he pulls up the Prince, kisses him once and them pushes him back onto the bed. He lifts Arthur's legs up and starts to push his member against the Prince's opening. Agonizingly slowly, Merlin's cock pushes deeper into Arthur. Grunting against the pain, Arthur grabs onto the bed coverings. Merlin coos at him to try to relax until his cock is buried all the way into the Prince. He watches Arthur's face and remains still until the Prince stops cringing.

After Arthur regains control of his facial expression, Merlin pulls back until is cock is just barely inside Arthur and proceeds to push it back in slowly. He continues his slow motion back and forth until the Prince's whispered moans tell Merlin that he can speed up. Merlin picks up the pace until he is fucking Arthur nonstop, the sounds of the bodies smacking each other echo through the chamber. Pulling Arthur's legs, Merlin rams his cock into the Prince as hard and as fast as he can, causing Arthur to cry out. Wanting to hear the gasping cry again, Merlin tries even harder to solicit the sound. Not wanting to cum quite yet, Merlin pulls out of the Prince so he can climb into the bed too.

He lies behind Arthur and slowly pushes his way back in. To prolong the pleasure Merlin continues at the slowest pace he can manage despite the Prince's moans for a faster fuck. Knowing that he won't be able to contain his orgasm much longer Merlin decides to change positions. Without removing his dick, he moves the Prince onto his hands and feet. He grabs onto Arthur's hips and starts to hammer into him as fast as possible. His orgasm arrives quickly as he drives his cock as deep as possible into Arthur's ass. Trying to maintain the Prince's pleasure as long as possible, Merlin continues to push into Arthur as long as possible. The sensitivity of his cock finally getting the better of him, Merlin removes his dick. He pushes the Prince over and starts to suck on Arthur's dick again while pushing his fingers into Arthur's entrance. The double stimulation soon has Arthur moaning for release. Within a few moments the Prince can take it no more and he cums into Merlin's mouth. Making sure he has swallowed all of the Arthur's seed, Merlin continues to suck on the Prince until he is forced to stop when Arthur pulls his face back up and gently kisses him.

"I guess this means I need another bath," he whispers to Merlin. "Want to join me this time?"


End file.
